


And they were Bed Bugs

by skullgrunt



Category: Bug Fables (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, I saw a trope my brain remembered this trope and was like man they sleep at inns what iF, M/M, Other, Sharing a Bed, also hello bug fables fandom i love this game and i want to write more for it, i was big braining it okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgrunt/pseuds/skullgrunt
Summary: After a rather long trip to reach the Golden Settlement, Team Snakemouth decide to take a short nap at the nearby inn! Only problem is there seems to be a shortage of beds in the establishment... Sharing space just for a nap couldn't hurt though, right?This takes place during the start of Chapter 2 from Bug Fables!!
Relationships: Kabbu/Leif (Bug Fables)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	And they were Bed Bugs

The Golden Settlement. What a genuinely gorgeous place to come on official adventurer business. The air was warm, the atmosphere was as welcoming as it possibly could be and Team Snakemouth? Was _exhausted._

Standing essentially under the gate to the wonderful village the rag tag trio stood wholly disheveled. Even their most composed member had his neck fluff scruffed up in all sorts of different ways. As much as the group was _excited_ to be here, that didn’t turn down the fact that it wasn’t _easy._

Twisting, curving platforms above high end spikes wasn’t exactly like walking across red carpet to reach their destination, but what mattered overall was that they were _here_.

Tired eyes glanced over the lush landscape, settling on the little building nestled off to the left beside the round wooden platform in the middle. A light blue claw peeked out of a cape of deep blue wings and pointed directly over to it.

“We assume that's the inn.”

Joining the moth’s gaze, Kabbu gave a nod.

“It seems to be... Did we want to rest up there bef-”

“Yes.” Two very different voices quickly interjected before the beetle could even finish his words.

“My wings are _killing_ me…” The shortest of the trio piped up as the sluggish drag to pull their tired selves towards the building began. 

“You didn’t even use them.” Leif quickly put in, his body a little hunched from the weariness of the trip here starting to settle in.

“Doesn’t mean they don’t hurt!!” 

Kabbu would usually try to interject, say something in an attempt to settle flames before they started burning but he was simply too _tired._ He’d taken a fair beating from a lot of the creatures out in the hills too, as beefy as he was, continuous fights would start to wear anyone down eventually.

As the trio stepped in, there seemed to be more people than expected milling around in this joint… The concern of not being able to even score a room was starting to form on the beetles chest as he stepped up towards the counter.

“U-um excuse me? We’re looking to take a room for a few hours, we just arrived and-” 

“You’re looking for the bug upstairs.” Glancing between the trio, the ant flashed a glance over to the doorway. “Elevators on your left.”

“Right. Thank you” 

Overly loud, and clearly drawing the attention of some of the bugs scattered around the place, Vi groaned as they left the establishment. 

Usually the scarab would tell her to pipe down or that was rude, but he couldn’t deny the weary tickle of annoyance brushing against him from having to go to the upper level of the place.

A hefty _creeaak_ left the wooden platform as each bug took a step up onto it, Kabbu just about to lean over and tug the lever before Vi’s beemarang nearly collided with his claws, smacking against the mechanism and returning to her hands.

“Vi!” 

“What?”

“T-this is public property! You can’t just smack things willy nilly with your weapon like that!”

“Well it worked didn’t it? I saved you the trouble of having to pull it and everything!” 

“That's not the point! It could’ve broken it!” 

Fairly fast, the elevator quickly shifted the group upwards, the pairs bickering had shifted to be slightly more low key yet hadn't come to a complete stop yet. 

“You’ve got to have more respect for public property Vi!” 

“Yeah, Yeah. Look, we’re here already, nothing’s broken!” 

“Y-yes but-” 

“Excuse me” Shoving the quarreling bugs aside, Leif stepped up towards the beetle behind the desk. “We were told to come here to ask about renting a place to rest?” 

“Hmn? Oh! Yes Hello! Welcome to the Sunset Inn! You’ve come to the right place, how many beds were you looking for exactly?” 

“Three.” 

“Right aw- Oh. Hmn.” Pausing for a moment, a hum left the bug. “Well. I’m afraid we only have two beds left over right now…” 

“Awh come ON!!” Vi’s little outburst did nothing to deter the Moth as he essentially sidestepped to the point where his thin body would be covering her from the others view.  
“The festival is tonight you see, a customer recently purchased one of the beds for a rest after the festivities. I don’t blame him! It can get awful tiring out there.” Cheerful as this fellow was, Leif could see the apologetic twinge to his tone as he spoke. 

“Can we not just borrow that now? We’d only be taking a short rest, we want to be able to appreciate the celebration with enough energy. We’d be out of here before he got back, we’re sure.” 

“Mn… I’m sorry, but I just can’t do that to another customer… a-ah but! You three can have the last two! I’ll even cut the price, just for you!” 

That wasn’t the worst deal in the world… Even Vi didn’t seem too perturbed by it, although that was all Leif could assume since there was no childish outburst following this man's words. 

“... Is that okay with you both?” Finally letting the others get a say in this, Leif turned to glance at them.

“I’m okay with that- Though sir, you really don’t have to give us a de-” 

“Yeah I’m fine with it!!!” 

Ever the tolerant one, Kabbu stepped down, though there was still a noticeable pout on his face as he glanced away. 

“We’ll take it then.” 

“Wonderful! With the discount, that should come up to about six berries!”

Silently, Leif extended a hand from beneath his wings, dropping the required amount on the desk; the beetle wasting no time in scooping them up. “We hope you have a fantastic rest!” 

Not even bothering to offer any kind of response, Leif quickly shifted to shuffle around the large wall to where the beds were kept… truthfully he didn’t know if this was the right direction to the rented rooms and honestly he didn’t care. 

The beds before him dipped as he took a seat, all tension in his shoulders dropping immediately. Thank the gods he could finally _sit._

“Thank you!” At least Kabbu still had some manners within the team, Leif’s antenna twitching as he heard the others' voices before finally being joined by his companions. 

Before anyone could even open their mouths to speak, Vi darted over to the second bed, using her wings to give her a soft yet unneeded boost to reach the leafy sheets, face planting straight down with a little whine. 

“ _Finally._ I’m completely wiped out…” The little bee gave a stretch, rolling over onto her back with a slow and steady movement… only to realise she had quite the audience; the two other bugs staring directly at her. 

“...What? I’m gonna be sleeping here aren’t I? Might as well make myself my comfy!” 

“And where are we supposed to sleep?” 

Vi flashed a glance over to the seated moth, trying to figure out if ‘we’ referred to both him and Kabbu or just himself.

“Uh… I don’t know? Dibs on this bed! You two can share the other one can’t you?” 

Now all eyes had suddenly turned to Kabbu. Leif’s little sit down seemed to have claimed the last bed for himself; at least in Kabbus’s eyes. Whether he was willing to share that space was one thing, one thing that didn’t even cross the beetles mind.

“If that’s Vi’s bed and Leif has the other then... I can easily sleep on the floor! Problem solved! No need for us to share such space!” 

With that, he slumped to the floor, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce on the carpet beneath the beds. Giving a soft smile between the two of them.

“Uh… that’s not what I meant? You don’t have to sleep on the floor Kabbu? We bought these beds!! You and Leif can share, right Leif?” 

“... We’re fine with it if Kabbu is.” 

“Yeah!! See! No need to sleep on a dusty old floor!”

Ah… well now the poor Scarab was outnumbered, sitting here on said dusty old floor with a small pout as his gaze swung over towards Leif.

“W-well… I suppose it's just a quick nap. It wouldn’t hurt, I just wouldn’t want to get in your space, Leif!” tone slowly lifting to something a little more upbeat as he stood.

“Not to worry Kabbu, we think there will most definitely be enough room for both of us.” 

Previously parked on the edge of the bed, the moth had pulled his limbs up and shuffled across the covers so his back would be resting against the small screen that separated the beds from the innkeepers workstation.

“I dunno why you thought the floor was a good idea when I ALREADY said you could two share.” Now rolled onto her side, Vi gave an almost puzzled head tilt to the other.

“Well Leif had sat down here first and all.” 

“Does that mean something?” Leif did not expect that question to get all of the eyes in the room on him.

“Ain’t ya ever heard of like- uh. First come first serve?” 

“No, we haven’t.”

This whole situation would have caused Leif’s neck fuzz to fluff up more than usual if he couldn’t tell that Kabbu was faintly smiling at him- _Why_ exactly that settled his more than twitchy nerves was another story however.

“It’s essentially where whoever gets to something first, has it.” Kabbu explained, his tone so matter of factly in the least pompous way Leif had ever seen. He really had quite a way of doing that, explaining things without it feeling belittling, like he genuinely wanted to help others understand.

That kindness was going to get him mistreated one of these days.

“Geez… I know you were from Elizant the first’s time and all but… you guys really didn’t have stuff like that back then?” 

“I’m sure we did… it’s just difficult to recall, it was probably a different saying.” He responded with a simple shrug, starting to shuffle so his back was now at least semi resting against the pillows on the bed. This _was_ supposed to be nap time after all.

“Weird... Anyways, I’m absolutely _beat._ I don’t wanna miss out on the festival later, so I’m gonna turn in for that nap! You two better sleep too!! Or we’re gonna have to miss it with you guys being all groggy!” 

“Don’t worry, me and Leif will be bright eyed and bushy tailed for the festival, we don’t want to miss it either!” 

“Y-yeah sure, just don’t wanna-” a yawn quickly cut her off. “Go and wander around all alone ‘n junk…” 

“Can’t bear to be without us, Vi?” 

Despite the notion of Vi starting to get comfy with these soft little shuffles inching closer to her pillow, Leif’s words made her sit straight up, antennae soon following by standing completely upright.

“No? I can go on my own?? I just didn’t want YOU two to miss it!” She huffed, flopping almost aggressively against her pillow and shooting a quick pout in Leif’s direction. 

The team admittedly hadn’t been together for all that long, at best a few days by now. The process of time does tend to get lost to a bug when your last few days have been as hectic as theirs; but regardless there really was something _great_ about ticking Vi, off at least to Leif. 

With that, the shortest of the trio turned her back to the pair, facing the balcony as her wings gave a little twitch. It was hard to discern on whether that was a stretch or something else. 

A sigh shortly followed once Vi had turned, Leif’s gaze drawn to the other still sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Something wrong, Kabbu?” 

“Mn- Oh no no not at all, the trip here was just a bit tiring is all, the concern is appreciated though, Leif.” 

There was definite hint of weariness in the others voice, Leif’s expression stayed vacant but in his head a minor drop of concern was starting to form. A blue claw gently snuck out from beneath his wing cape, patting the wide open space beside him.

“Well, we do think we have a solution to such a problem.” 

The soft, hefty chuckle that followed had Leif secretly smiling to himself, Kabbu had a nice laugh…

“I suppose you’re right, Leif… Let’s both get some rest.” 

With a slight whine of protest from the bed at the sudden extra weight, the scarab had finally moved up next to the moth, seemingly a little surprised by how much room he had to work with here. 

“You better get some sleep too, we’ve still got an artifact to find as well as enjoying the festival!” It wasn’t like Kabbu was speaking loudly before, but his voice was now just a soft whisper. 

“We will, Kabbu… don’t worry.” Finally starting to settle himself, even though he was slightly pressed up against the divider, Leif felt a wave of tranquility wash over him. “We’ll see you in a bit.”

“Mn. Rest well, Leif.”

Aside from reviewing the inn back in the Ant Kingdom, this was the first time he was truly resting with his team mates. A lot had been on the bugs mind the last few days, sure, but there was something very settling about being able to rest with them. 

Nestling down into his fluff, Leif slowly slumped down against the pillow, no need for shifting under the covers when he had his own built in blanket! Eyes slipping shut as the soft sounds of people chatting and working outside started to lull him to sleep.

Kabbu, on the other claw, was struggling a teensy bit. His exhaustion was starting to set in, sure, but that didn’t mean the gears in his head were turning a fair bit. He knew he’d get some amount of sleep, which eased his mind a fair bit… but not being able to settle right away felt odd. 

Nothing was wrong, nothing at all, but here he was… out in the Golden Settlement, under the Queen’s orders to find something for an ongoing quest his own people had heard tales upon tales about. Excitement could definitely be one way to describe it, it wasn’t a _bad_ feeling being here, but there was definitely a dash of nerves mixed in with all these other emotions.

Turning his gaze to Leif, he took a moment to take the other in. The moth was wrapped in his wings as perusal… perhaps a little tighter than normal? He lay completely flat on his back, head half pushed into the fluff around his neck each soft breath causing his makeshift cover to rise and fall slowly. 

It was… admittedly a little silly, but right now at least to Kabbu… Leif kind of resembled a vampire with how he was laying; it was so amusing in fact that a soft breathless chuckle left him at such a sight. Other than the rather funny comparison, his companion did look relaxed which was a nice thing to see. 

Leif was usually so stoic and one note, it was genuinely nice to see him relaxed for once. And speaking of being out of character; Kabbu wasn’t one to usually stare or take people in, if this little in depth analysis was so much as brought to his attention the beetle would be extremely embarrassed and apologetic…

Unfortunately, no one was around to do so. The now drowsy bug so engrossed in lazily watching the other that the only thing bringing him out of his sleepy stupor was Leif shifting and turning over. There was a good chunk of space between them, sure, but with that slight shuffle the edge of Leif’s wings was just an inch away from touching Kabbu’s stomach. The soft tickle of not-quite-touching-but-nearly-there was enough to make him flinch, feeling a flush start to dust his face.

By the gods… how long had he just been observing the other like that?! Thank goodness Leif was asleep… 

It wasn’t meant to be creepy! He wasn’t _trying_ to be weird?! Just… the way Leif’s wings would rise and fall with each soft breath was soothing to him! It was making him sleepy!

… Kabbu wasn’t entirely sure who he was trying to defend himself against in his head here. 

Shooting the snoozing moth an apologetic look the beetle shifted, closing his eyes this time to avoid any more accidental gazing sessions. Focusing instead on how nice this inn actually was, heck- the Golden Settlement in general was such a lovely, calming place and this inn was definitely adding more proof to that statement.

They could’ve all been stuck sleeping in such an uncomfortable place but no- they got the real cream of the crop with these soft beds and… cold… sheets? 

Cold? Why was everything suddenly cold?! 

It seemed sleep was a brief concept hanging just out of reach for the poor Scarab at this point, his eyes flicking open in a panic as he turned his head only to come face to face with an eye full of fluff. 

What in the queen’s name was going on here?! He didn’t remember trying to sleep so close next to anything so-... _Leif._

The moth had somehow shifted so close all while the beetles eyes were closed! One arm lazily draped across the light grey of his tummy, his wings drifting briefly over the other like a light blanket, the _fluff_ around his neck outright poking Kabbu in the face…

This was a little too close for comfort for the poor guy. Never once in his life had he been laying with someone like _this._ Every shift was felt in such a… _personal_ way it was making his wings twitch every time Leif did something as small as taking a breath… and to make it all worse, said bug was _completely_ out of it if the soft, barely noticeable snores were anything to make of it.

Ah but… he couldn’t dare wake his sleeping companion. The trip had been so long, so arduous on the team! Waking him would be a crime! What if he couldn’t get back to sleep after Kabbu so _rudely_ forced him out of his slumber?! But- But if he didn’t do something… what… what if Vi saw?

… Why would it _matter_ if Vi saw?! Gah, this whole situation was muddling his mind up, easily told by the soft flush coating his cheeks.

There really wasn’t much he could do here, butting his head against a non-existent wall wasn’t going to fix his problem… Kabbut turned his head, gaze fixated on the balcony. The sounds of all sorts of bugs could be heard, setting things up, calling to each other, laughing. There was something settling about the idea that he, Leif and Vi would all be joining that soon.

Everything in the Golden Settlement had this soft evening hue to it, or it could just be the fact that it was indeed evening but he digressed, it was still pretty. The way it was creeping across the carpet, going up and down over everything and lining it with gentle light. He wished he could take a mental snapshot of sorts (though really if he did, little blurry parts of Leif’s neck fluff would be sticking out from the corner.)

In the midst of taking it all in, Kabbu had started leaning against the other without even realising it, head gently leaning against Leif’s fluff like a fuzzy pillow. One of Leif’s arms was lazily resting across his stomach, long enough to stretch the entire way over while his head was tilted up ever so slightly, enough to see his mouth even.

Even with Leif being as cold as he was, Kabbu found himself slipping into an undoubtedly peaceful nap, the little shuffles from the bug beside him no longer bothering him as he began to slip into a quiet slumber.

* * *

“Kabbu… Leif. Come on!... We’re gonna be late!”

“Come on!! The festival started like ten minutes ago! Get up!!”

“Hey!! Come on!” 

**_“KABBU. LEIF!!”_**

Quite the wake up alarm, Vi finally raised her voice, standing on the edge of the two’s shared bed with her arms crossed. Her grumpy expression finally shifting as she watched Kabbu’s eyes flick open as a result of her yelling, starting to flail a moment later in a still sleepy panic.

“W-What?! What’s wrong?! Is everyone okay?!” His flailing got him nowhere but the floor a second later, the pair of bugs were resting so close to the edge that any amount of intense movement could’ve meant the floor for either of them… but since Kabbu was closer it was his unfortunate wake up call. 

His back hitting the floor with a soft groan, taking a good few before finally moving to sit up… not the most pleasant of wake up calls, he’d admit. A claw being raised to rest against his head as he glanced at the bee still standing tall on the bed.

“V-Vi what is _wrong_ with you? You could’ve been a little more gentle than that!” 

Just as Leif was starting to rouse from sleep himself, Vi scoffed.

“As if! You two cuddle bugs were bundled up tighter than a leaf omelette!” 

“Mn… We could go for something like that…” Leif’s voice finally made itself present, a little raspy from just waking up. 

“C-cuddle bugs?!” 

“We can get you something like that if you two would move it! The festival’s already started!” Taking a small hop off of the bed, she turned to the two with a pout, completely ignoring Kabbu’s minor outburst. 

Slowly sitting up, Leif slowly stretched his arms above his head, wincing a little before letting them fall back down; wings coming around to encompass his small frame as usual. “Why did you wait for us to wake up if you were so desperate to go down there, Vi?” 

It was a rare sight to see Vi fall silent like that from a single question, her antenna lowering a little as she stared at Leif. “Uh…” 

“Vi did you want to wait for us?” Kabbu’s voice had lowered a notch, still slightly embarrassed as he stood up proper.

“N- Well. Like… we’re a team and stuff, and you guys looked like you would’ve slept for decades, no offense Leif-” The moth raised a hand, excusing any offense. “-If I hadn’t have woken you and we have like- a-adventurer junk to be doing too… I-i mean look! You still have some of Leif’s fluff on your head, Kabbu! You guys would’ve missed the whole festival _and_ the chance to grab that next artifact! I can’t have you two dragging me down!” 

Any sincere feeling of appreciation for the fact that Vi _clearly_ didn’t want them to miss out faded in an instant when she pointed out little that, yes, he _did_ in fact have miniscule pieces of fluff stuck to him. Raising both claws up to try and brush the barely visible pieces off, Leif kept his gaze on Vi.

“We appreciate your concern, Vi, we’re glad we get to experience it and we’re ready to go now if you are… Kabbu?”

“Y-Yes?” The flustered beetle turned to his two companions, lowering his arms back down shyly. 

“Are you ready?” 

“O-oh yes! I’m ready for the festival! L-let's go shall we!” 

With that, Vi turned on her heel, a ‘ _fiiiiinaalyyy_ ’ passing her lips as she headed towards the wooden elevator. Rising to his full height, Leif turned to the red in the face bug still standing between the two beds.

No words were said between them, but Kabbu could’ve sworn Leif had flashed him somewhat of a half-smile.. A rarity for the usual stoic moth. Kabbu cleared his throat; 

“W-We shouldn’t keep her waiting right?” 

“After the _painful_ amount of time we put her through, waiting for us to wake up, I don’t think so. Besides, we’re rather hungry.”  
“R-Right! I bet the festival has great food!” Kabbu quickly shuffled out from between the beds, passing by the Moth and heading towards the exit.

“We can’t wait to try it.” 

“I’ve heard stories from others in the Ant Kingdom about how good the chef is here! Apparently he’s excellent with knives and-” 

Leif fell into a silent walk beside the other as Kabbu started to ramble on about the things he’d read and heard about this place; others might’ve found it annoying and obnoxious… but Leif was starting to develop quite the soft spot for it.


End file.
